


Toy Story

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Loki (Marvel), Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Shameless Smut, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Tony and Loki have only been dating for a few weeks when Loki finds Tony's collection of BDSM gear.  What happens next goes beyond even Tony's wildest fantasies.





	1. Paddle

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Arabesqueangel and midgardian_leviosa for the help with this. Y'all rock.

Tony and Loki had been dating for three weeks and two days when Loki found Tony’s toy collection.

“Anthony?” Loki called from the closet. “Can you come here for a second?”

Tony was confused. Loki had only gone in there to grab him a shirt. He went in and found Loki staring at… Oh. The new paddle he’d forgotten to put away in The Box. Whoops.

“What is that for?” Loki asked, sounding confused.

“Um. I, uh, collect them?” Tony winced. That sounded bad.

“What for?” Loki was staring at him now.

“Because they’re pretty?” Tony tried.

“Anthony.” Yeah, Loki wasn’t buying it.

Tony huffed, bracing himself. “Okay, look. I kind of like a little pain with my sex. You probably noticed how much I love you biting me. But I’ve never found anybody I wanted to seriously play with. So I just, k’now, collect them. If I ever find the right person.”

Loki’s eyes were lighting up. Why were Loki’s eyes lighting up? “Why, Anthony. I had no idea you were interested in such things.” Loki picked up the paddle -- two feet of narrow bloodwood with a black handle -- and got into Tony’s space. “I’d like to be the right person. If you’re interested.”

All the blood rushed to Tony’s dick. “I didn’t know you were kinky.”

Loki smiled wickedly. “You never asked.” He tapped the end of the paddle against his hand, hard enough to make a thwacking sound. “I didn’t intend to bring it up for some time. I knew you liked the biting. I was going to carefully suggest a spanking at some point down the line, see how open you were to such things. But this?” Loki tapped the paddle again. “This makes me think you’re a whole lot kinkier than I dreamed.”

Tony was too turned on to blush. “I’ve never actually gotten to try this before. So start slow?”

Loki leaned down and kissed Tony lightly, just a brush of lips. “I’d start right now, but we do have dinner plans.”

Oh, right. That’s why Loki had been in the closet. Tony needed a shirt. Loki had just torn the one Tony was wearing before they wound up in bed. “Can’t we just cancel the reservation?” Tony whined.

“I am hungry, Anthony.” Loki licked his lips. “Besides, it will give us a chance to discuss your likes and dislikes.”

Tony shrugged. “I don’t know what I like. I just buy toys that look fun.”

“After dinner I’m going to paddle you with this.” Loki’s tone brooked no argument, but his eyes were twinkling with delight. He tapped the wood again. Tony wondered how that was going to feel on his ass. “And then you will show me your collection. Any objections?”

Tony shook his head slowly, still in shock that this was happening. “None.”

“Good. Now pick a shirt, and let’s go.”

\---

Over dinner -- Tony was glad they were seated in a quiet back booth -- Loki grilled him about his interests. Really, Tony had never fantasized about obeying orders. He just wanted to get smacked around a little and then fucked. Most of his fantasies were about getting whipped or spanked by someone who knew what they were doing.

Loki, though? He was a sadist, but he also got off on being obeyed.

Tony rolled that around in his head for a little while over dessert. He wasn’t the type to just follow orders. “What if you had to _make_ me obey?” he asked. “What if I fought back until you forced me to submit?”

Loki gave Tony another delighted smile. He’d been getting a lot of those tonight. “That could be fun. I’m willing to try it if you are.”

The check couldn’t come fast enough.

\---

Back in Tony’s bedroom, Loki fetched the paddle while Tony undressed. They looked at each other, unsure of how to start this new game.

“On the bed, pet. Hands and knees.” Loki gestured with the paddle.

Tony smiled sweetly. “Fuck you.”

Loki looked like he was trying not to laugh. Instead he stalked over to Tony and grabbed him by the hair. “I said, on the bed.” He dragged Tony by his hair and threw him face-down on the bed. Before Tony could get up, Loki was next to him and holding him down with one hand on his upper back. “Get off me, asshole.” He struggled, but Loki was too fucking strong.

“Oh, I _will_ get off. And if you don’t behave, you won’t get to tonight.”

For some reason that turned Tony on incredibly. But he didn’t have time to think about why, because Loki brought the paddle down on his ass.

The wood burned like fire against his skin. “Ow! That hurt!”

Loki chuckled. “It was supposed to.” He did it again.

Tony gasped at the pain. “Godammit, I’m not ready!”

“You better _get_ ready, pet. Because I’m not going to stop.”

Two blows in quick succession. Tony wasn’t expecting that, and the paddle hitting the same spot twice hurt even more. Loki hit him another time, in a different spot at least. Loki kept it up, kept paddling him, and Tony didn’t even notice when he relaxed enough that Loki stopped holding him down.

It hurt like hell, but Tony didn’t think his dick had ever been this hard. He wanted to reach under himself, jack himself off, but when he tried Loki hit him even harder -- how was that even possible? -- and told him, “No. You will not touch yourself.”

Tony whined, but then Loki struck him and Tony was so busy writhing through the pain that he didn’t try again. “Loki, stop, please.”

Loki stopped. “I have a deal for you, Anthony. You can take five more hits and then I’ll fuck you, or we can stop right now and you have to pleasure yourself. Alone.”

Tony gritted his teeth. “Do it.”

Loki struck once, twice -- and then Tony felt this odd peace that lasted even through the last three blows. He was dimly aware of the pain, but he felt so fucking good! He had known intellectually that there could be an endorphin rush from this, but he hadn’t expected anything so utterly delicious.

Loki’s cock was slowly sliding into him, and Loki was saying something about how good Tony was for him, but Tony was too gone to care. He just lay there and let Loki fuck him, a dopey smile on his face. The fucking felt good, of course it did, but Tony was floating and it was the _best_.

Loki rolled him over, and _ow_ , but then he was sucking Tony’s cock and it felt even better with the high he was on. Tony came so hard he thought his brain had left his body along with his come. He giggled at the thought, when he finally stopped coming and could rub two brain cells together again. But only two. The rest were all gone. He giggled again.

“Oh, Anthony. You feel very good right now, don’t you?”

Tony nodded, still smiling. He couldn’t have stopped grinning even if he wanted to.

Loki laughed quietly. “Let me go get you some water. I’ll be right back.”

Water sounded like a really good idea. Why was Tony so thirsty? And then Loki was there with a full glass of cold, cold water, and it was the best thing ever. Tony drank all of it, and then Loki curled up with him and that was even better.

Tony hummed with happiness and let his brain be blissfully quiet for a while. Slowly, slowly, thoughts began to come back to him. “Loki.”

“Yes, Anthony?”

“I wanna do that again.”

“Me too, my pet. Soon.”

“Yes. Yay.” Tony flopped into a more comfortable position. His butt hurt. “You hit pretty hard.”

“Was it too much?” Loki sounded concerned.

“It was perfect.” Tony patted Loki’s chest to reassure him. “Not what I expected, but perfect.”

“I’m glad.” Loki hugged him gently. “Do you want to sleep?”

“Nah. Want coffee.”

“You’ll have to come to the kitchen with me. I’ve never made coffee before.”

“Okay.” Tony got up, with Loki’s help. He didn’t bother putting on any clothes. Loki had apparently cleaned up all the come and lube while Tony was out of it. He _still_ felt pretty out of it. But he managed to get to the kitchen without falling, so that was good.

Tony showed Loki how to make coffee, because everyone should know how. He leaned against Loki while he waited for the magical elixir to brew. He still felt doped up from the endorphins, and he knew he was still smiling but he couldn’t help it.

Finally the coffee was ready. Tony poured himself a cup. “Want some?”

“No, thank you,” Loki replied. He waved a hand and suddenly there was a steaming mug on the counter. “I have tea.”

“Magic is brilliant,” Tony said decisively.

“It is, isn’t it?” Loki sipped his tea, leaning against the counter.

They drank their drinks in a comfortable silence. Tony was starting to feel more like himself again. “I believe I promised to show you the rest of my toys.”

“Do you feel up for it? We can wait.”

Tony waved Loki’s concerns away. “No, I’m good. Sitting is going to be hard for a while, but I’m good.”

“I can heal you, if you like.” Loki’s eyes were soft. Tony was glad to know he cared. He was still getting used to the idea of dating anyone.

Tony shoved those thoughts aside and topped up his cup from the carafe. “Let’s see how my ass looks in the morning.”

They went back to the bedroom. Tony sat his coffee by the bed and then went in the closet to get The Box. He always thought of it that way, in capital letters. It wasn’t terribly big -- a wooden chest, about three feet long -- but it contained almost all his fantasies.

He brought it out and set it on the bed. “Nobody’s ever seen the contents of this before.” He opened it up and stepped back so Loki could look through it.

Loki set his tea on the dresser and peered into The Box. He started rummaging around in it. Tony felt exposed. He hoped Loki didn’t laugh at his collection.

But Loki had a pleased look on his face. He took things out, handled them, and Tony could picture Loki using them on Tony. His cock was starting to get interested.

Finally Loki put everything away, including the paddle that had been left out earlier. He gave Tony a delighted smile.

“We’re going to have fun, pet. A lot of fun.”


	2. Assortment

Tony still couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that he was dating someone, much less dating _Loki_. A year after the god had tried to invade Earth, Thor brought Loki to Tony’s tower and said that Prancer was there to do community service as part of his punishment.

Apparently somebody else had made Loki attempt to conquer Tony’s favorite planet. Loki had been exonerated for that, but he had still done stuff in Asgard that deserved punishment. None of the team knew what, other than Thor, but he wasn’t talking. But everyone could tell that the Loki in front of them -- calm, healthy-looking, and reasonably sane -- wasn’t the same Loki who’d attacked them. The Avengers all accepted that, to various degrees, and Loki had joined the team on probation.

Loki was one hell of a fighter, and having him on the Avengers’ side was a huge help. Even Clint, who tried to avoid Loki around the tower, had to admit that Loki made the difference in a lot of skirmishes against the so-called supervillains who’d been popping up lately. It seemed to Tony that once superheroes were an established thing, there were a fair number of assholes who wanted to fight them. It was annoying. Luckily it didn’t happen too often. Once or twice a month was enough.

It had only taken two months of knowing each other, and a month of flirting after that, before Loki had enough and pinned Tony against his workbench with a searing kiss. “I would have you, Stark. What say you?”

Tony wasn’t an idiot. Of course the answer was yes.

What happened after was the surprise. Loki asked if he could ‘court’ Tony, which Tony interpreted to mean dating. Pepper had broken up with him after the failed invasion, and Tony was afraid of getting involved with someone, but he liked Loki a lot and the god was amazing in bed. Tony wanted more of that. So he said, “sure, whatever you want, Loki,” and now he had a divine boyfriend.

They were still trying to figure out their relationship. At least, outside of bed. Sex wasn’t a problem at all. Especially since last week, when Loki had found Tony’s kinks. Tony’s ass had hurt for days from the paddling Loki had given him. It was fabulous.

As if Loki had heard his thoughts, the god appeared next to him. “Anthony? Do you have a moment?”

“Sure, babe. What’s up?”

“I was in the mood to cook, thought you might like to eat with me. Do you care for salmon?”

Tony was surprised. Loki cooked? “Yeah, sounds good.”

Loki beamed. “I also have a gift for you. Give me your cell phone.”

“Why?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Because I’m going to make it work across all the realms.”

Tony’s jaw dropped. “You can do that?”

“I can.” Loki grinned. “I don’t plan on being stuck on Midgard forever, and it would be nice to be able to talk to you.”

“Wait, you’re leaving?” Tony felt crushed. He thought they were building a relationship here.

“No, no. I merely wish to make day trips from time to time.” Loki came closer and smiled. “I have sworn to protect Midgard, and so I will. But I have friends in other places I would like to see sometimes.”

Tony relaxed.

Loki saw the tension fade. “Did you think I was walking away from you, Anthony?” He frowned. “I would not. Not until we see where this takes us.”

“Cool, cool. Dinner?” Tony didn’t want to talk about his abandonment issues. Not right now.

Loki was still frowning, but he merely nodded. “Take my hand?”

Tony did, and with a flash of green they were in Loki’s apartment. It was on the floor beneath Tony’s, across the hall from Thor.

“You’ve been decorating,” Tony said as he looked around. The room was done in shades of green, with pictures of alien landscapes on the walls.

“Thor was kind enough to bring me some of my things last time he went home.” Loki went to the open kitchen and pulled two plates out of the oven. “I have iced tea or water to drink.”

“What kind of tea?”

Loki put the plates on the dining table. “Bruce gave me some with hibiscus flowers and raspberries. It’s very good.”

“Sure, I’ll try some.” Iced tea wasn’t normally Tony’s thing, but if Loki liked it Tony was willing to try it.

“Go ahead and sit down.” Loki went to the cabinet for glasses.

Tony took a seat. It was easy to tell which was his; Loki’s plate had about three times as much food on it. “Are the pictures on the walls of any particular places?”

“Oh, yes.” Loki set the drinks down, then sat across from Tony. “I used to paint when I was younger. I traveled a lot, and often set up my easel wherever the mood struck me.”

Tony looked more closely at the paintings. They were very well done. “Why’d you stop painting?”

“Odin said it was bad enough that I practiced magic. Making art made me look even more effeminate, to him.”

“I kinda hate Odin.” Tony took a bite of the salmon. It had some kind of mustard glaze on it and was delicious.

“As do I.” Loki was scowling. Tony didn’t want that.

“You should start again. Odin’s not here. Do what you wanna do, babe.”

“Perhaps.” Loki stared at his plate like it held the secrets of the universe. “I also used to sing.”

“Me too. Played the piano, even, until Howard decided it wasn’t manly enough.”

Loki’s lips twisted as he met Tony’s eyes. “If he was still alive, I’ve no doubt he and Odin would get along famously.”

They shuddered simultaneously. “No thanks,” Tony said. “I prefer the old man dead.”

“I find myself jealous, suddenly.” Loki smiled wryly. “But that’s enough of that. What do you think of dinner?”

“It’s amazing. Where did you learn to cook?”

“I started learning when I got here, to Midgard. You mortals have such an amazing variety of food. In Asgard it’s roast meat and root vegetables for almost every meal. Dull.” Loki wrinkled his nose. Tony thought it was cute. “Here you have so many breakfast meats! It’s incredible!”

“What’s your favorite?”

“All of them,” Loki replied with no hesitation. “But especially bacon.”

“Bacon is good.”

“You know,” Tony said, leaning in as if divulging a secret, “other cultures have even more ‘breakfast meats’.”

Loki’s eyebrows went up. “You’re jesting.”

“Nope, no jesting. You can find restaurants for most cuisines here in New York. If you want, we can start ordering breakfasts from them sometimes.”

“You spoil me, Anthony.”

“Nah, I just think you’re adorable when you talk about food.”

Loki turned faintly pink. “I cannot say anyone has ever called me that before.”

“What? Adorable? Because you are, sometimes.” Tony put his hand over Loki’s. “And sometimes you’re evil and wicked, and I like that too.”

Loki’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “Speaking of which, would you like to play tonight?”

Tony grinned. “I’d love to.”

“My darling pervert.” Loki smiled.

“Right back atcha, babe.”

They finished eating, and then Loki magicked the dishes away and pulled Tony towards his couch. “You know, Anthony, you still haven’t given me your cell phone.”

“Oh, right.” Tony took it out of his pocket and handed it to Loki. “This isn’t going to screw up the system, is it?”

“Not at all. I did this to my own phone earlier, as practice.” Loki put the phone between his palms and closed his eyes in concentration. The phone glowed green for a few seconds, and then Loki opened his eyes and handed it back. “Done.”

“Magic is awesome,” Tony told him. “Thank you.” He got comfortable and pointed to a picture at random. “Tell me about that one. Where were you? How long ago did you paint it?”

Tony spent the rest of the evening happily listening to Loki’s tales of other realms. It was amazing to think he’d done so much, and lived so long. And he was still a young man, from what Loki had said. His life would go on for thousands of years after Tony was just a memory.

Shaking off the dark thoughts, Tony refocused on what Loki was saying. Loki was basking in the attention. Tony had the impression no one on Asgard ever really listened to him. Which was a shame, because Loki was brilliant and clever and a fantastic storyteller.

Loki must have noticed the soft way Tony was looking at him. “What is it, Anthony?”

“I was just thinking how utterly foolish Asgard is for not appreciating how incredible you are.”

It was funny; Loki never blushed about anything sexual, but all Tony had to do was give Loki a sincere compliment and the god would turn a lovely shade of pink. Tony wanted to tell him how wonderful he was until Loki actually believed it.

“I would take you to bed now, Anthony. I wish to show you my appreciation for being your lovely self.”

“By beating me?” Tony joked.

“By making you come so intensely that you forget your own name.” Loki’s eyes were dark, and his voice had slid into its lower range. Goddamn that was hot.

“You’re on.”

Loki took Tony’s hand, and then they were in Tony’s bedroom. Loki fetched The Box from the closet and set it on the chair in the corner. “I plan to use several things on you tonight, my pet. But it will require you to not fight back. So I ask you: would you behave in return for your pleasure?”

“I can try.”

“Strip for me, then.” Loki watched Tony undress, an appreciative gleam in his eyes. “On the bed, on your stomach.”

Tony laid down. He wasn’t _obeying_ , he was just going along with Loki’s plan. A moment later he felt something hard and rubbery press against his hole. He spread his legs a little. The small thing -- a plug, which meant it was the inflatable one Tony had stored away for a special occasion -- slid all the way into him.

He heard the soft sound of Loki squeezing the bulb, like the blood pressure cuff at the doctor’s office, and the plug grew inside him. Loki squeezed it three more times. Tony didn’t feel full, but the plug sat nicely against his prostate.

And then Loki turned the vibration on.

Tony hummed with pleasure. That felt really, really good.

The falls of a whip hit his back lightly. One of the floggers, he guessed. Loki hit him again with it, harder, but it was more of a pleasant warm sensation than an actual beating. Loki kept it up, kept hitting him with the flogger. Even when it came down hard, it still didn’t hurt very much. Loki whipped him from his shoulders down to the soles of his feet. It felt lovely and erotic, but not particularly painful. Tony felt relaxed from it, actually. He was surprised.

“Roll over, my pet.”

Tony did so, mindful of the cords from the plug that still vibrated inside him. He made sure they were still on the side nearest Loki, and then relaxed back into the mattress. He was hard, but not painfully so.

Loki leaned down and kissed him, surprisingly tender. “You are so good to me. So good for me. Are you ready for a little pain?”

Tony smiled softly. “Bring it on, Your Highness.”

Loki froze, and his eyes dilated. Ohhhhh. Loki liked that. A lot. Tony would have to remember that.

Then Loki picked up the nipple clamps.

They were silver, in the tweezer style. Loki affixed one to Tony’s left nipple first. “Does that hurt?”

“Some.”

Loki tightened it. Tony winced. “Better, pet?”

“Yes, Loki,” Tony choked out. It hurt a lot, actually.

“Good,” Loki purred as he put the other clamp on, just as tightly as the first. Tony sucked in a breath. Jesus those things were evil.

Loki inflated the plug two more times and turned up the vibration. Tony arched his back in pleasure, which made the chain between the clamps grow tighter. The tugging combined with the pinching was almost too much.

Loki brandished Tony’s riding crop. “You look so beautiful like this, my pet.” He struck Tony on the thigh with the crop. Tony’s eyes watered. Loki wasn’t holding back. Before Tony could catch his breath, Loki struck the other thigh.

Tony instinctively tried to close his legs, but Loki knelt on one calf and held his knee with his free hand. “I don’t think so, pet. You’re not getting away from me so easily.”

Loki continued snapping the crop against Tony’s thighs. Tony’s upper body was all over the place as he tried to escape, but it made the tugging of the clamps hurt even more. The whipping was nearly unbearable.

Just before Tony could scream “yellow”, Loki stopped. He set down the crop and inflated the plug until Tony could barely stand the sense of fullness. He cranked the vibration even higher, and took the nipple clamps off Tony.

Tony would have been relieved if the blood rushing back to his nipples didn’t hurt so much. Loki let go of Tony’s knee, and Tony thought Loki was done with him.

He was wrong. Loki picked up the crop and started jacking Tony off with a suddenly-slick hand, and just as Tony was getting close Loki brought the crop down hard on Tony’s nipple. Tony screamed, and Loki hit the other one, still stroking his cock with a too-tight hand.

“You will come for me now, pet.” Loki sped up his hand and hit Tony’s nipple twice in succession.

Tony came with a howl, dimly aware of Loki watching him hungrily. As soon as Tony was spent, Loki straddled his chest and took his dick out of his pants. He fucked his own fist, covered with Tony’s come, until Loki was coming right on Tony’s abused chest. Loki smeared his come across Tony’s sore nipples, and then stuck his wet fingers into Tony’s mouth.

Tony licked them clean, and Loki smiled at him. “You make a very good pet, when you behave.”

Tony huffed a laugh. He felt exhausted. Not as high as last time, but still really fucking good.

Loki got off him, turned off the plug’s vibrator, and released the air from it so it returned to its normal size. Tony was able to relax as Loki gently pulled the plug out and cleaned it with magic. He carried all the toys back to The Box and closed the lid before undressing himself magically.

Conjuring a cup of water, Loki sat on the bed next to Tony. “How was that?”

“Horrible. Wonderful. Perfect.” Tony drained the cup and handed it back to Loki. “You are evil and clever and I love it.”

Loki beamed and laid down beside Tony. “I’m glad you think so.”

Tony pulled the blankets up. His thighs and chest were killing him. “Stay the night?”

“Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both the salmon recipe and the passion for breakfast meats come from the _Loki: Agent of Asgard_ comic.


	3. Cat

“Loki Dokes!” Tony grinned broadly when Loki opened his door. “Do you have some free time?”

“Certainly, my Anthony. What is it?”

Tony looked Loki up and down. Green shirt, black pants -- Earthgard clothes today. Good. “Put on your shoes. We’re going out.”

Loki waved a hand and suddenly he was wearing shoes. He shut his door behind him. “Lead on, darling.”

It wasn’t until they were in the car that Loki finally broke down and asked, “Where are we going?”

Tony grinned again. “You’ll see.”

The driver pulled up outside an art supply store. Tony herded Loki out of the car. “What do you think? I was hoping I could buy you some painting stuff.” He paused, hesitant all of a sudden. “If you want to, I mean.” He didn’t want to push Loki to do something he wasn’t interested in.

But Loki gave Tony a blinding smile. “Spoiling me again?”

“Maybe a little.” Loki was totally worth it. “Buy whatever you want. I mean it. I could buy the whole store and it wouldn’t put a dent in my bank account, so go wild.”

They entered, and Tony grabbed a large shopping cart. He spent the next hour following Loki around as the god inspected all the painting supplies and chose everything he’d need -- easel, canvases, oil paints, watercolors, a sketchbook, brushes… All of it went in the cart. Tony was delighted that Loki took him at his word and bought whatever struck his fancy. A salesperson had noticed them early on, and was happy to answer all Loki’s questions. And he had a lot of them, technical questions about the paints and the way brushes were made.

Finally their cart was full and Loki looked satisfied. They made their way to the register, and Tony texted his driver to come back while the happy salesperson rang everything up.

The bill came to a couple thousand dollars. Worth it, for the smile on Loki’s face.

The driver loaded the car and Loki kissed Tony sweetly once they were inside it. It made Tony want to buy Loki the world, just for kisses like that.

Back at the tower, Loki vanished all his purchases from the trunk with a sweeping gesture. “Anthony, darling, would you mind terribly if I went to my rooms and used the things you bought me?”

“Nah. Go for it, Lokes.” Tony had suspected Loki would want to use his new toys right away. “I’ll see you later.”

With a last kiss, Loki disappeared.

Tony took the elevator up to the workshop, feeling a little lonely. But hey, Loki was happy, and Tony had work to do.

\---

That night, Tony went to bed alone. He was feeling a little sorry for himself, to be honest. He had gotten used to seeing Loki around the tower multiple times a day, even before they started dating. But Loki had been in his apartment ever since they came home with the art supplies.

He knew he was being selfish. Loki hadn’t painted in a couple hundred years, he deserved to be able to enjoy it. So Tony was leaving him alone until Loki wanted company.

Tony rolled over and fluffed his pillow a little. Sleep started to sneak up on him, but then there was a flash of green and Loki was there.

JARVIS turned the lights on dim without being asked. Loki was wearing a linen tunic and pants that Tony knew were Asgardian loungewear, and he had a bit of dried light blue paint on the side of his nose.

He was also smiling. “Hello, Anthony.”

“Hey, gorgeous. What’s up?”

“You, hopefully.” Loki got into bed with Tony and pressed a kiss to his temple. “I meant to come up earlier, reward you with something from your toy box, but I was distracted.”

“That’s okay. Been having fun?”

“Yes, so much. I had almost forgotten how it feels to put color on canvas. I’m still adjusting to Midgardian paints, as they differ from Aesir ones, but I’m very pleased with how it’s coming.”

“What are you painting?”

“The view of the city from my living room. I thought I should start with what I can see readily.”

Tony yawned and draped himself over Loki’s torso. “If you like, we can go somewhere else you want to paint. Since you still can’t go out without a chaperone.”

“I’d like that. Perhaps a garden? The seaside?”

“I was thinking more like Utah, or the Painted Desert in Arizona.”

Loki’s brow furrowed. “What are those?”

“Utah and Arizona are states of America, like New York is. JARVIS, show Loki some landscapes.”

Tony watched Loki’s face as images of beautiful rock formations appeared on the large wall-mounted television. Loki’s eyes were full of wonder.

“There is nothing like these on any other realm. _Anthony_. You would take me to these places?”

“Sure. I’m not much of a nature person, but I can bring a tablet and let you paint.”

Loki hugged Tony tightly. “You are far too good to me.”

Tony blushed. “Nah, I’m selfish. I love seeing your face light up when you’re happy, that’s all. It’s addictive.”

“You are so lovely, my Anthony.” Loki kissed him. “So generous and kind.”

Tony was embarrassed. “It’s nothing, really. Just a plane trip.”

“To someplace you normally wouldn’t go, just so I can paint. Be quiet and accept my thanks.”

Tony grumbled, but tried to do as Loki asked.

\---

The next morning Tony ordered a bunch of German ‘breakfast meats’ for Loki, and told the team they were going to be gone for a few days the following week. JARVIS booked hotel rooms near their chosen destinations and ordered Tony some hiking boots and other supplies. Sure, Loki would teleport them from the hotels, but Tony figured they’d be walking around a little and would need water and stuff.

Loki spent the day painting again, but this time he had JARVIS ask Tony to come to his apartment that evening. Tony went downstairs, curious.

“I thought you’d like to see my painting. I finished it.” Loki seemed uncharacteristically shy.

“I’d love to,” Tony told him. It would be interesting to see how Loki interpreted the view from New York.

Loki guided Tony over to his easel. “What do you think?”

Tony’s jaw dropped. “Loki, this is gorgeous.” And it was. The picture was very Impressionistic in style. It showed the view from the tower in shades of gray, the sky blue above. “Your work reminds me of somebody. Um. Antoine B-something.”

JARVIS came to his rescue. “Antoine Blanchard, sir?”

“Yeah, that’s the one. He was an Impressionist, did all these street scenes of Paris. J, pull up a few pictures, will you?” He turned back to Loki. “His stuff doesn’t look exactly like yours or anything. It just gives me a similar vibe.”

Loki eyes the pictures on the television critically. “I can see the resemblance, yes. Mine is a bit more precise with its lines, though.”

“Definitely. I really like it.”

“Would you like to have it?” Loki asked hesitantly.

“I’d love to. It’ll go in my living room, where everyone can see what an awesome painter my boyfriend is.”

Loki wrinkled his nose. “I hate that word, ‘boyfriend’.”

“I know, babe, but it’s the common word in this country. I haven’t got anything better.”

“I know.” And Loki did know. They’d had this discussion before. “Anyway, the painting will take a few days to dry.”

“We’ll get it framed when we get back from our trip,” Tony promised. He hoped Loki gave him more paintings. He wanted to cover his penthouse in them. _Look at what my awesome boyfriend can do. And he’s a god. And he’s magic._ Tony really had lucked out.

“Now, my pet.” Loki smiled wickedly. “I believe I owe you a date with your toy box.”

Tony’s pulse quickened. “You don’t _owe_ me anything, but if you want to play, I’m game.”

Loki reached out a took a handful of Tony’s hair, and teleported them to Tony’s bedroom. Tony was only slightly surprised that he arrived naked.

“Hmm,” Loki said. “What shall I use on you tonight?”

“Whatever you want, Lokes.”

Loki liked that. “One moment.” He walked into the closet, and Tony could hear him opening The Box. A minute later he came back out, armed with the cat o’ nine tails.

Tony shivered. He’d hit himself once or twice with that. It was going to hurt. A lot. His dick twitched in anticipation.

“Now, you remember what happened last time you refused to obey me, Anthony?” Loki smiled sweetly. It was a little scary.

“I do.” Tony bolted for the door, hoping to make Loki chase him a bit. But Loki lifted him into the air with magic. Tony couldn’t move.

He found himself floating over to the bed, landing face-first on it gently, and then there were soft green ropes binding his hands and feet. He was spreadeagled on the bed and couldn’t move an inch.

“Bad pets get put in bondage. Are you a bad pet, Anthony?”

“The worst,” Tony snarked. “And I’d be even worse if you weren’t using your godly powers on me.”

“It’s good that I _am_ a god, then.” Loki trailed the falls of the whip over Tony’s back and ass. “You need to learn to behave.”

“Never,” Tony shot back.

Loki’s response was to bring the cat down on Tony’s upper back.

Tony sucked in air. The cat stung like a bitch, and Tony knew this was just the beginning. He tried to relax -- tense muscles would make this hurt more, he knew -- but Loki whipped him again and he tensed up just in time for another blow.

Struggling in his bonds, Tony tried to focus on his breathing as Loki continued the beating. The cat made the paddle look like a walk in the park. Tony knew he was going to have welts from this.

Loki struck Tony’s back, rear, even his legs and feet. There was seemingly no pattern, nothing Tony could predict. His body was on fire and it was getting to be too much --

And then the endorphins kicked in.

Tony found himself slipping away into the high, even as his body jerked and squirmed under the whip. He was barely aware of the magic ropes vanishing. He just lay there and took the beating.

“Are you ready to be a good pet, Anthony?”

“Yes, Loki.” Loki could do pretty much anything he wanted right now and Tony would be happy.

“On your hands and knees, then.”

Tony whined but shifted, and then Loki’s dick was in front of his face as the god knelt on the bed in front of him.

“You will suck me now,” Loki commanded. He wrapped the cat around Tony’s neck and used it to pull Tony closer. Tony opened his mouth, and Loki slid inside.

Tony was too gone to give a good blowjob, but that seemed fine with Loki. The god started fucking his face, not so deep as to choke Tony but deep enough that he had to work to suppress his gag reflex.

When Loki came down his throat he almost choked on it, but he managed to swallow it all. Loki got behind him, and a second later was thrusting into Tony’s ass. It felt like hell against the whipped flesh, but Tony was too turned on for it to be anything but added stimulus. Loki pounded into him, and Tony got closer and closer to his release, but he wasn’t quite there until Loki reached under his to take Tony’s dick in one slick hand and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

Tony came with Loki’s name on his lips, shuddering with pleasure. He felt Loki pulse inside him, filling him with the god’s come.

As Loki pulled out, Tony collapsed down onto the bed, arms and legs splayed out as if he was still bound. “I sleep now,” Tony said.

Loki laughed softly. “Water first.” A glass appeared from nowhere. Tony propped himself up on one elbow so he could drink it, and then passed out into the bed.

\----

Sometime during the night Tony woke up. He was on his stomach still, but he was draped over Loki. His entire body hurt.

Goddamn, he was a lucky man.


	4. Cane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that all the toys in the fic are ones I own myself? :D

The Painted Desert was gorgeous. Rock formations were everywhere, in brilliant layers of pink, blue, brown, and more. Multicolored mesas stood proudly in the distance, a relic of when this land was underwater. Tony had never seen anything like it in person.

Hiking, however, kinda sucked.

Tony watched a big bird of some kind soaring in the sky. It was October, so it wasn’t too hot, but it was viciously sunny out. He pushed up his sunglasses and was glad JARVIS had ordered him sunscreen.

Loki was immersed in his painting. Tony had been reading on his tablet, but then he’d heard the bird screeching. He looked around some more. The scenery really was gorgeous, but he’d gotten over it after the first hour. He had thought about walking around on his own, but he was worried he’d never find his way back.

Oh, hey, Loki was standing up. Tony smiled at him. Loki beamed back. “Anthony. I have finished my painting. Shall we move on to another spot?”

“Sure thing, babe.” More hiking. Yay. Tony kept his smile on his face. This was making Loki happy. That was the entire point of this.

Loki vanished his supplies to his pocket dimension -- and man, did Tony want one of those -- and came over for a kiss. Tony stood and put on his backpack.

They walked quietly for about half an hour before Loki settled on a new location. Tony was glad Loki walked slowly as he tried to frame scenes in his mind. Tony wouldn’t normally be able to keep up with those long legs.

Loki sat on a rock, summoning his supplies and a new canvas. Tony sat to the side, where he couldn’t see Loki paint. He’d learned pretty quickly that Loki didn’t like having an audience. Instead Tony settled in with his tablet again. There was no cell phone signal out here, but at least he had ebooks.

\---

Four days (and six-and-a-half novels) later, they were back on the plane, headed to civilization. Tony tried to hide his sigh of relief.

“Thank you again, my Anthony.” Loki sat down across from Tony.

“Stop thanking me, Lokes. Seriously. You’ve thanked me a million times already.” Tony tried not to snap at him, but seriously. All the gratitude was getting annoying.

“I am sorry.” Loki’s eyes were downcast.

Tony sighed. “No, don’t be sorry. I’m glad you enjoyed the trip. I really am. Next time we’ll go someplace with more stuff for me to do. Hawaii, maybe.”

“Hawaii?”

“Another state.” Now that Tony had JARVIS again, he brought up a few pictures on his phone and showed them to Loki.

Loki scrolled through the pictures, eyes getting wider. “Your country has so many different environments,” he murmured. “And you would enjoy Hawaii more?”

“Yeah, definitely. We can go next month, if you like.”

“I’d love to. Thank-- I mean, I would appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome, Lokes. I can’t wait to see your paintings from this trip. I bet they’re beautiful.”

“I am thinking of sending one home to Mother, next time Thor goes to Asgard.”

Tony smiled softly. It must be nice to have a loving mom. “I think you should. She’d probably love it.”

“She will be happy to know I’m painting again. She always mourned my quitting.” Loki smiled wistfully. “She still has several of my pieces in her weaving room.”

Tony got up and poured himself a scotch from the wet bar. “Want anything?”

“No, thank you.”

Sitting back down with his drink, Tony took a long sip. “You might want to talk to Steve sometime. He’s an artist.”

“The Captain? That surprises me.”

“He mostly sketches. He likes to go out to cafes and watch people, sometimes draw them.”

“Ah. I am terrible at painting people. It’s why I prefer landscapes.”

“Aw.” Tony grinned. “And here I was hoping you’d paint me sometime.”

Loki laughed. “Only if you don’t mind looking like you have three eyes and four arms.”

“I should show you some Picassos sometime,” Tony said. “Actually, serious question: do you like going to art museums?”

Loki blinked. “Midgard has entire museums dedicated to art?”

“Oh yeah. There are some major ones in New York. Huge ones. I’ll take you sometime, if you want.”

“I’d like that.” Loki gave him a bright smile. “I had no idea Midgard was so interesting.”

“Asgard may not think much of us humans, but we do get some things right.”

“You have far more forms of culture than we do. Asgard has statues and paintings of heroes. The songs are mostly of battles won.”

“Sounds dull.”

“You have no idea,” Loki muttered, but then brightened again. “I was thinking I may stay here, when my punishment is up.”

Tony beamed. “I would love that.”

“You like me that much?” Loki asked coyly.

“So far. I don’t really believe in ‘happily ever after,’ but I enjoy your company and I care about you. I don’t see that changing anytime soon.”

“I am fond of you as well, my Anthony.” Loki was gazing at him in a way that made Tony blush. He wanted to squirm, feeling awkward with the tenderness in Loki’s eyes.

Tony did what he was best at: he changed the subject. “So how do you store wet paintings in your pocket dimension without them getting damaged?”

“It’s easy. I just assign a particular space to each one and lay them face-up.”

“How do you even do that? How big is this pocket?”

The rest of the flight was spent with Tony asking a ton of questions and trying to wrap his mind around the physics of it. Before he knew it they were landing at JFK.

Loki scooped their baggage up, took hold of Tony’s arm, and they were back in the penthouse.

“God, that’s handy,” Tony told him. “I wish I could do that.”

“I might be able to teach you a few small things, but I’m not sure you could manage teleportation. Humans simply don’t have enough magic in them.”

“What if I could build a magical battery to give me access to power?”

“Possibly.” Loki’s eyes lit up with the potential for a joint project. “I’ll examine you later, with your permission. Right now I want to go set my paintings up to dry.”

“Sure thing.” Tony kissed him goodbye and watched him vanish.

Wandering into the kitchen, Tony started a pot of coffee and scrounged around in the fridge for lunch. He made himself a sandwich, then got to work answering emails and phone calls he’d missed while he was gone.

Later that night Loki showed up. Tony was surprised; they’d just spent the last four days together, and they weren’t at the glued-at-the-hip phase of their relationship. “Hey, babe. What’s up?”

Loki smiled evilly. “I was in the mood to beat you a little. Interested?”

“Very.” They’d had sex every night on the trip, but The Box hadn’t been there because Tony thought they should be nice to the neighboring hotel rooms.

Tony went into the bedroom, knowing Loki would follow. He stripped off his clothes. “What’s the plan for tonight, gorgeous?”

“One moment.” Loki got The Box and set it on the chair. He pulled out a rattan cane. “This.”

Tony eyed it warily. “You know that can leave serious welts, right?”

“I’ll be gentle.” Loki smirked. “Mostly.” He swung the cane, getting a feel for it. It made a cutting sound through the air that didn’t comfort Tony at all. “I do believe you’ll need something to distract you, however.” Loki took out the inflatable plug. “On the bed. If you insist on me forcing you again, I’ll hurt you even worse.” He smiled sweetly.

Tony got on the bed, on his stomach. Loki pushed the plug in, and turned it on a medium vibration. The plug inflated slowly, until Tony felt almost too full.

“Too much, pet?”

“No, but I don’t think I can move now.”

“Good.” Loki started tapping Tony’s ass with the cane softly. With no warning, he brought it down hard on Tony’s rear.

Tony screamed. Jesus, that thing was vicious.

_Tap. Tap. Strike._ Loki set up a rhythm that Tony could breathe into. _Tap. Tap. Strike._ He couldn’t say he got used to the pain, exactly, but he knew when it was coming, if not where.

_Tap. Tap. Strike._ Tony howled as Loki hit the soles of his feet. It hurt like hell, but felt weirdly good.

_Tap. Tap. Strike._ The backs of his thighs, and oh god, Tony was going to die.

_Tap. Tap. Strike._ His ass again, this time with an added blow that caught Tony off-guard. He screamed again.

After that there was no rhythm. Nothing but pain and lust. His entire lower body got worked over, until Tony was nothing but a writhing mass of agony.

Loki pulled his hips up so Tony was on his knees but his head was still down. He deflated the plug and pulled it out, then replaced it with a hard thrust of his cock.

Loki fucked him hard and fast as Tony cried, Loki scratching the welts with his fingertips as he rammed into Tony with the force of a god. He grabbed Tony’s hair and pulled his head back painfully as his other hand gripped Tony’s hip.

“You are mine,” Loki growled. “You understand me?”

“Yes, Loki,” Tony whined.

Loki pushed Tony’s head back down and used both hands to hold Tony’s hips in place. Loki had never fucked him like this before, not this hard and fast. Tony wanted to come so badly, he hurt so much…

And then it felt like there was a mouth on his dick. What the fuck? But then the not-mouth swirled its not-tongue over Tony’s head, and deep-throated him. Tony’s whole body convulsed as he came, and Loki gave a last thrust before he filled Tony with come.

“What the hell was that?” Tony asked hoarsely as Loki pulled out. The not-mouth had disappeared as soon as Loki came.

“Magic,” Loki said breathlessly. He handed Tony some water from out of nowhere. Tony drank it gratefully, and the glass refilled itself. Loki gulped the whole thing down. The god was sweatier than he normally got when fucking Tony.

Tony very, very carefully laid on his side facing his boyfriend. “So what brought that on?”

Loki looked away guiltily. “I was browsing the internet and looked you up out of idle curiosity. Your Wikipedia page has much to say about your sexual habits.”

Tony found Loki’s jealousy oddly cute. “I used to be a total manwhore, I admit it. But there’s nobody I want to be with besides you.”

“Are you sure, Anthony? It seems as though a large portion of Midgard wishes to bed you.”

Tony laughed at that. “Maybe, but I don’t want to bed _them_.” He gingerly pulled Loki down into bed. “I promise, nobody else makes me feel the way you do. I slept around because I was bored and single. I don’t cheat.”

“Good,” Loki said. “I don’t share.”

“Neither do I.”

Loki relaxed at that. “You have nothing to fear, darling. I am not going anywhere.”

_Yet_ , Tony’s mind amended, much to Tony’s annoyance. He pushed the thought away.

“Let me look at your back, pet.”

Tony obligingly rolled on his stomach. Moving hurt.

“Hmmm. I believe I should heal some of these. I made you bleed in a few places.”

Tony blinked. “Yeah, healing would be good.” Tony relaxed into the warm traces of magic that danced over his body. It felt nice.

After a few moments, Loki asked, “I have healed the worst of them. Shall I heal them all, or would you like keepsakes for tomorrow?”

“Leave a few. I like the reminders of you.”

Loki smiled at him softly. “Thank you, my pet.”

Tony shifted back on to his side, so he could face Loki. “No, thank you. You’re amazing, Lokes. I want to keep you in my life until you get tired of me.”

Loki looked puzzled. “Why would I ever tire of you? Your mind is endlessly fascinating, and you allow me such liberties with your body. How could I possibly tire of either?”

“I’m getting older, babe. My body’s not going to be able to keep up with you for too much longer.”

Loki waved a hand dismissively. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’ve already gotten Thor to bring me a golden apple for you. It will make you live almost as long as I will. Even if we part, it’s stupid for a soul such as yours to be limited by a mortal lifespan.”

Tony felt his eyes go wide. “You’re offering me immortality? Just like that?”

“If you want it.” Loki looked away for a moment, then his eyes met Tony’s. “I was planning on saving it for a romantic gift as we grew closer, but I will give it to you now should you want it.”

Tony held out his hands. “Gimme.”

“You realize you will outlive all your friends.”

“I know, and that sucks.” Tony frowned, thinking. “But I’ll also get to see humanity travel to space and other realms and… I’m hungry for all that. Hungry for the future. It’s always driven me crazy to think I’ll rot away and go senile before we’ve even established a colony on Mars.” Tony smiled. “And besides, even if we get sick of each other, I’d hope we’ll still be friends.”

Loki kissed Tony’s temple. He crossed his hands, and there was suddenly a shiny gold apple in his palm. “It is yours.”

Tony took a bite. It was crisp and delicious like no Earth apple Tony had ever had.

Immortality was the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted.


	5. Dragontail

Tony slept for two days straight after eating the apple. When he woke up, he was disoriented and hungry.

“JARVIS, where’s Loki?”

“In his apartment, Sir.”

“Cool. Order enough Italian food for two of him.” Tony got out of bed. He had more energy and felt better-rested than he had since…ever, really. “Have there been any Avengers call-outs?”

“No, Sir. The criminals are behaving, it seems.”

Tony went to his bathroom and started the shower. The water felt fantastic on his skin. His senses felt sharper than they’d been when he was human. He could smell his body wash, even though the bottle was capped. Maybe he was smelling it from his last shower?

He washed himself, enjoying the sensuous feel of everything. Once he’d dried off (and ooh, the fluffy towel felt good, too), he took a long look at himself in the mirror.

The apple hadn’t gotten rid of his scars or the arc reactor, but the fine lines on his face seemed more filled in. It gave him a more youthful appearance, even if the lines were still faintly there. Overall he looked healthier, and maybe ten years younger. He liked it.

He shaved, and even the razor felt neat against his skin. The brush he ran through his hair was intoxicating.

Suddenly it hit him that sex was going to fantastic. Like, even more fantastic. Holy shit.

“J, could you tell Loki I’m awake and I’ve ordered dinner?”

“Of course, Sir.”

Tony wandered into his closet and picked out his most worn jeans and T-shirt. He wanted soft clothes against his bare skin.

Silk boxers were the best thing ever. Just putting them on made his dick twitch. He was so sensitive there. Yeah, he wanted to fuck. As soon as he’d eaten.

“JARVIS, what do you think of me being immortal?”

“I am delighted, Sir. I confess I was not looking forward to your loss.”

“Aw, J. I love you too.”

“Thank you, Sir. By the way, Mr. Loki says he will join you shortly.”

Tony made coffee, because he was still Tony. The delivery person showed up with bags of food just as the coffee finished.

He got plates and silverware out, and arranged the food on the table. Loki arrived just as Tony was taking his first sip of coffee. It tasted so good he could almost cry.

“Anthony. How are you feeling?”

“Wonderful.” Tony set his mug down and wrapped his arms around Loki. The scent of his god was intoxicating.

“Are you smelling me?”

“ _Loki_. You didn’t tell me the apple would enhance my senses.” Tony took another sniff. The faint spicy muskiness, a hint of winter, and Loki’s usual blend of herbal tea. Delicious.

“Has it?”

“Yeah. It’s fantastic. I can’t wait to feel your mouth on my dick.”

“Shall I kneel for you, my pet?” Loki sounded amused as Tony continued to bury his face in Loki’s chest.

“Gotta eat first. Starving.” Regretfully, Tony pulled away. He really was hungry.

As Tony opened the cartons of food, the tantalizing smell of tomatoes and cheese reached his nose. “Oh god. You don’t mind if I make a pig of myself, do you?”

“Just don’t talk with your mouth full. In other words, don’t be Thor.”

Tony grabbed a container of spaghetti with meatballs all for himself and sat down. He tried not to shovel the food in his mouth, but he definitely ate faster than normal. Loki, sitting across from him with a glass of red wine, picked at his food more delicately.

Tony also ate a carton of shrimp scampi by himself, and half a dozen breadsticks. Finally sated, he sat back in his chair and picked up his coffee.

“Feel better?” Loki asked.

“Much.” Tony belched, but at least he covered his mouth for it. “Excuse me.”

Loki chuckled. “I applaud you. You’re still a more polite dining companion than my brother.”

“I feel like I should go down to the gym and lift some heavy things, see how strong I am now.” Tony shrugged. “But right now I wanna hang out with my boyfriend and try all the sex.”

“All the sex?” Loki quirked an eyebrow.

“ALLLL the sex. Babe, you can come two or three times without ever getting soft. Can you imagine how much more fun we’ll have if I can do the same?”

“You probably can,” Loki said. He gave Tony a wicked grin. “We will definitely have to test your new abilities.” He popped a piece of breadstick in his mouth. “I’m sure you’ll find your pain tolerance has increased as well. I relish the idea of not having to be so gentle with you.”

“You call what we’ve been doing ‘gentle’?” Tony laughed.

“I had to be very careful with you,” Loki told him seriously. “Now I will not have to hold back nearly as much.”

“Will that make it more fun for you?” Tony asked, curious.

“Oh, absolutely. I can let myself go more, knowing you will not break under my hands.” The wicked smile was back. “You may even present a challenge if you try to escape me.”

“Ooooooh. Yes please.” Tony was picturing all kinds of scenarios now.

Loki was obviously doing the same, by the way his eyes darkened. With Tony’s enhanced eyesight, he could easily see the bright green of Loki’s gaze turn darker. It was a heady feeling, to know he had that effect on a god.

Speaking of which. “Am I a god now?”

“Do you want to be?”

“I wouldn’t mind it.” Tony grinned. “Tony Stark, God of Awesome.”

“No.”

“Why not?” Tony whined.

“Because awesome is an adjective, not a noun.”

“Damn. God of Technology?”

“How about God of Innovation?” Loki suggested.

“Ooh. It’s not taken already?”

“This is Asgard we’re talking about.”

“Heh. Good point.” Tony thought about it. “I’m good with that one.”

Tony’s newfound strength and sense of immortality drove all doubt from his mind, to the point that he was able to joke about it. He knew he should feel nervous or unsure, but how could he feel anything but calm and confident when his body was whispering to him that it would never weaken, not for millennia, and his mind knew with certainty that it would never fade, and anything that came to pass, would pass, and he would go on?

“The Allfather must grant you your title, but I’m sure it can be arranged. You are a shield-brother of Thor, after all.” Loki sighed.

“And the boyfriend of the sexiest man in all the realms,” Tony added.

It made Loki laugh. “I doubt Odin will much care for that title.”

“Fuck him. That’s more important to me than being Thor’s friend.”

Loki rested his elbow on the table, his cheek against his fist. “You say the sweetest things, Anthony Stark.”

“I only speak the truth, babe. You’re amazing and I adore you.”

“Thank you. Sincerely.”

Tony wanted to make a joke about Loki thanking him with a blowjob, but he figured Loki would take him seriously. Tony didn’t want to do that, make Loki think he owed sexual favors. For chrissakes, the man had given him immortality. Even if he had owed Tony something before -- which he hadn’t -- any debt would have been cancelled by that apple.

Instead, Tony just smiled at his boyfriend and asked, “Hey, you still haven’t shown me your paintings. Wanna go downstairs while dinner settles?”

“I would be delighted.”

Huh, Tony thought. With teleporting now, Tony could feel a slight breeze that he couldn’t before. Which raised another question.

“Do you think I can do magic now?”

Loki’s brow furrowed. “I am not sure. Not many Midgardians have been given apples, and certainly no one I knew well. We will try. Later.”

Loki guided Tony further into the living room. Tony was now surrounded by canvases.

They were breathtaking. Somehow Loki had taken these already gorgeous settings and made them more beautiful. The paintings were a riot of colors, but at the same time they gave a sense of peace and happiness.

“Loki. You are incredible.”

Loki blushed. “I’m glad you like them. Do you have a favorite?”

Tony had to work hard to pick just one. But his eyes kept coming back to one of a tall mesa, colored in layers of blue and purple, the setting sun matching the rock perfectly. “That one,” he said.

“It is yours, my Anthony.” Loki touched the edge of it, and it vanished. “It is in your living room. Do with it what you like.”

“At this rate, my walls will be full of your paintings.” Tony gave Loki a brilliant smile. “I can’t wait.”

Loki turned faintly pink, both at the compliment and the promise of more time together. “Come, my Anthony. I wish to take you to bed.” Loki took his hand and led him towards Loki’s bedroom.

“No Box tonight?” Tony was kind of disappointed.

“I might have taken a little something from it while you slept.” Loki’s eyes roved over Tony’s body. “Undress. Now.”

“Make me,” Tony said, already getting hard.

Without warning Loki grabbed his arm, but Tony shoved him towards the bed. Much to Tony’s surprise and delight, Loki staggered backwards and fell on the mattress. Tony jumped on top of his boyfriend and tried to pin him down.

It was a hard fight. Tony didn’t give in easily, kicking and hitting as Loki tried to get a good hold on him. But Loki finally pinned him down and bit his neck viciously, making Tony go limp. “You forget, my pet. I have a thousand years of hand-to-hand combat training.”

Tony elbowed him in the stomach, and the fight was on again. It was almost like sparring, except it was entirely sexual. It was great.

Loki put a hand around Tony’s throat. “You will yield, pet. Otherwise I will not suck you.”

Tony relented immediately.

Loki laughed. “You are delightfully selfish sometimes, my Anthony. It’s charming.”

“That’s one word for it, anyway.” Tony grinned.

Loki peeled Tony’s clothes off as if unwrapping a gift. He took his time, running his hands over Tony’s newly-sensitive skin.

Tony shivered and moaned, just from the gentle touches alone.

When Tony was finally naked, Loki kissed his mouth, his collarbone, licking his way down to Tony’s erection. With a wicked smirk, Loki licked the head of his dick like a lollipop.

Tony gasped. He was right, this was going to feel amazing.

Loki took his time, licking and sucking and bringing Tony to the brink over and over. Tony felt delirious from the pleasure, the heightened sensations. Loki was going to kill him with ecstasy.

When Tony finally fell over the edge, it felt like a religious experience.

It took him a while to catch his breath. “Loki.”

“Hmmm?” The god looked like the cat who’d just eaten the canary.

“That was…. Wow. Thank you.”

“My pleasure, pet.” Loki slithered up Tony’s body and kissed him deeply, tasting of Tony. Tony felt himself getting hard again. _Yessss._

Loki pulled back. “For tonight’s game, I would have you stand against the wall with your hands braced.”

Tony didn’t argue. They got out of bed and Tony found a clear spot where he wouldn’t run into anything. He watched as Loki produced Tony’s dragontail whip from thin air.

“I have never used one like this before,” Loki said, “and we both still have to learn your pain tolerance. So I will begin slowly.”

Tony braced himself. Loki took a few soft swings at him with the whip. Tony could feel the leather caress his skin, but there was no pain.

Loki hit a little harder. Harder still. And then there was a snapping sound, and a line of fire burned across Tony’s upper back.

Tony gasped. “Jesus!”

Loki chuckled. He struck again, hitting the back of Tony’s thigh. It burned. Tony instinctively moved away, but Loki’s magic brought him back into place and immobilized him. Snap, snap, snap, and three lines were burning on Tony’s back. The next time it hit Tony’s ass. Tony tried to squirm away but couldn’t move.

“I like this whip,” Loki said. “What is it called?”

“Dragontail,” Tony answered through gritted teeth.

“What does it feel like?”

“Burning.”

Tony could hear Loki’s smile. “A fitting name, then.” The whip cracked again, and Tony screamed as it caught the crease of his thigh. “It is a good thing I have a silencing spell on my quarters.” Loki hit him twice more. “It would be a shame if Thor interrupted our game.”

With that, Loki went quiet and began beating Tony in earnest. Tony was lost in a sea of burning flesh, screaming and shaking and it was so good and awful and he loved it as much as he hated it. Being whipped now felt different -- still painful, but he was more aware of the sensations that went along with the pain. The smell of the leather, the way the whip cracked upon impact. It was delicious and terrible and overwhelming.

Tony could feel tears sliding down his cheeks. It was too much. “Red,” he croaked.

He heard Loki drop the whip, then the god was at his side. “What can I do for you, my Anthony?”

Tony wrapped himself around his boyfriend in a tight hug and started to sob. He cried harder than he had in years, like a dam had broken and released feelings he didn’t know he had.

He felt Loki’s magic heal him, and then Loki was carrying him to the bed. “My poor pet, I am so sorry.”

Tony shook his head, Loki had nothing to be sorry for, but he couldn’t stop crying. He was sobbing so hard he felt nauseous. Loki was going to leave him for this, for ruining the game. For crying all over him like a child. Tony sobbed even harder. He couldn’t stop, and trying made it even worse. He was a terrible person, and Loki would see that now, see that Tony was broken and he would hate him.

But Loki stayed wrapped around him, holding him tight and smoothing his hair, whispering sweet words to him. Tony didn’t deserve him.

“I’m so sorry,” Tony choked out. “Please don’t leave me.” He felt even more pathetic, saying it.

“I am not leaving you, my Anthony. You have nothing to apologize for. I pushed you too far.” Loki squeezed Tony in his arms soothingly.

“No, you didn’t. I just got overwhelmed with my new senses and this was all my fault. I’m so sorry.”

“Shush, pet. I am not angry or disappointed in you. And I am not leaving.”

Tony sucked in a deep breath. “You can’t promise me that.”

“I can, and I am. I care for you a great deal, my Anthony. I hate that I made you cry.”

“Wasn’t your fault,” Tony sniffled.

“Well, it certainly wasn’t yours.” Loki petted his hair. “Would you feel better if we chalked this up to a simple mistake and moved on from it?”

“Yes, please. Do you have any tissues?”

Loki made a gesture and produced one. Tony blew his nose, feeling gross. But Loki took the tissue when Tony was done and vanished it. He wrapped his arms around Tony again. “Just relax, my darling. You’re safe, and I am not leaving.”

Tony closed his eyes. _Safe_. Loki did make him feel safe, in a way nobody else ever had. Tony hadn’t realized that before.

It was his last thought before he fell into a dark, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra huge thanks to midgardian_leviosa for help with this chapter, specifically Tony's feelings about being a god. Thanks!


	6. Cat, redux

Tony couldn’t move.

He was surrounded by Chitauri. His suit was working fine, all he’d have to do is lift his hands to blast them with his repulsors, but he was paralyzed.

The aliens were moving closer, trying to peel his suit from him. He tried to call for help, but his vocal cords were frozen, too, and all he could do was scream silently.

Dread filled him. He was going to die.

“Anthony?”

Loki was here, Loki would save him.

“Anthony!” Loki was shaking his shoulder. How was he doing that through the suit? Tony opened his eyes.

They were in bed. It was just a nightmare. Tony breathed a deep sigh of relief.

“I am sorry to wake you, but there is an Avengers emergency.”

Tony climbed out of bed and pulled on his clothes from yesterday. “What’s going on?”

“Something about giant spiders. We don’t know the details yet.” Loki stood, and was in his armor a second later.

“What time is it?” Tony still felt bleary.

“6:07am, Sir,” JARVIS piped up.

“Ugh. Loki can you give me a lift upstairs?”

Loki placed a hand on his shoulder, and they were standing by the gantry. JARVIS was already setting it in motion. Tony stepped up and let the suit assemble around him. Once it was online, Tony told J to patch him in to Steve.

“Hey, Cap. What’s up?”

“Giant spiders on Broadway, and a break-in at the Bank of America there. We think the spiders are a distraction for a robbery.”

“Loki and I are on our way.”

Loki followed Tony’s path, teleporting from rooftop to rooftop until they saw the spiders. Which were, thankfully, mechanical.

Widow and Cap were urging the few civilians on the street away from the area. Thor flew in just as Tony landed, and began smashing spiders left and right.

Tony watched the creatures for a few minutes. They were about as dumb as Roombas -- bumping into things, then heading in random directions -- but they had lasers for eyes that fired intermittantly. Tony shot a repulsor at one, and it burnt up and died.

There were a few dozen of the robots. Loki appeared next to him and magically lifted three in the air in front of Thor, who swung his hammer like a baseball bat. He crowed as the spiders disintegrated. “Again, brother!”

Hawkeye was shooting spiders from atop a nearby wall, and Cap and Widow ran for the bank. Between Clint and the gods, Tony didn’t really need to do anything. So he just watched Loki and Thor play the world’s weirdest game of baseball for a moment before thinking maybe the crew in the bank would need help.

But Cap came out of the building, carrying an unconscious man. He dropped the guy on the pavement none too gently. Nat followed him out, looking pleased with herself.

“This was the only guy in there,” Cap said. “He was stuffing money in a bag. Widow choked him out with her thighs.”

Tony snorted. “Show-off,” he said to Nat.

She just smiled.

The spiders were all dead. Loki looked amused, and Thor seemed happy.

Clint came down off the wall. “Can we go back to bed now?”

Tony noticed SHIELD vans pulling up. “Clean-up’s here. Anyone want donuts?”

“I will fetch them, my Anthony.” Loki disappeared.

“Back to the tower, everyone,” Steve said.

“‘My Anthony’?” Nat’s lips quirked.

“Shut up, Nat.”

\---

They briefed Fury over video, sprawled out in the conference room while they ate donuts. Turned out the villain of the day was a former bank employee who’d failed out of MIT’s robotics program in his youth. Tony yawned and ate more donuts. The debriefing wrapped up pretty quickly, at least.

“So Tony,” Steve said, after Fury had disconnected. “We hear you’re immortal now.”

Loki arched an eyebrow at Thor, who grinned sheepishly. “What? I am pleased that my shield-brother is one of us now.”

Tony mockingly bowed in his seat. “Tony Fucking Stark, God of Innovation, at your service.”

“I was hoping Thor was kidding,” Clint said. “We thought you were insufferable before…” His smirk was affectionate, though.

“Jealous, birdbrain?” Tony preened.

Clint snorted. “Not if it meant I had to sleep with Loki.”

“Oh, but he does this thing with his tongue--”

“Tony,” Cap interrupted disapprovingly. “We don’t need to know.”

“I do,” Nat said, deadpan. “Is there video?”

“Natasha!” Steve looked scandalized. “Everyone, leave before you give me a headache.”

“Sir, yes sir!” Tony stood, gave a sloppy salute, and grabbed another donut. Loki took his elbow, and then they were in the penthouse.

Loki guided Tony to the couch. “I would speak with you, my Anthony.”

“What’s up?” Tony polished off the donut in his hand and wiped the crumbs on his jeans. The fight was so dull that he wasn’t even sweaty.

“I wanted to discuss last night.” Loki slanted his eyes away from Tony, guilt heavy on his face. “I pushed you too far, and I truly am sorry. I will understand if you wish to put a stop to our games.”

Tony slid closer to Loki and put his head on the god’s chest. “Don’t you dare ask me to stop. Like you said last night, we made a mistake. I’m over it. But maybe next time we should try toys we’ve already played with. I think trying a new whip was a bad idea, but it was fun up until it wasn’t. I’d like to try the dragontail again someday, but maybe we should go back to the flogger and maybe the cat or something.”

Loki clutched at him as if Tony would vanish. “You are sure?”

“Absolutely.” Tony rubbed Loki’s back, trying to soothe him. “We’re totally good, babe. I promise.”

Loki relaxed his grip at that, but still kept his arms around Tony. “I treasure you, my Anthony. I would never want to truly harm you.”

“I know that, Loki. It hit me last night that you’re the only person that’s ever made me feel safe.”

Loki’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. “You felt safe, after what happened?”

“I did, because you stopped the moment I asked you to and then you took care of me.” Tony looked up into Loki’s green, green eyes. “I trust you. Completely.”

Loki looked astonished. “You mean that.”

“I do.”

Loki kissed him, and Tony felt loved.

_Loved?_

But he did, he felt cared for and like he was precious to Loki.

Tony could love this man. Maybe he did already.

Tony stood and tugged Loki up with him. “Come on. We’re going to bed. I want to play, to show you that I’m not afraid of you.”

Loki was hesitant. “Are you certain?”

“Completely. C’mon, babe. Don’t make me beg.”

Loki smiled slowly. “But what if I want you to beg?”

“You’ll have to make me.”

“Oh, Anthony. I adore you.”

“I adore you too, Lokes.” Tony went into the bedroom and stripped off his clothes. He went into the closet and got The Box. He handed it Loki and flopped face-first on the mattress.

Loki chuckled. “So very willing, this time. We’ll see how long you stay this complacent.”

Tony watched Loki put The Box down and take out the flogger. Tony closed his eyes as Loki approached the bed.

The falls of the whip were so very soft against his skin. Loki struck him gently a few times, then started hitting harder. It was soothing, in a strange way. The slap of the falls, the slight breeze against his skin as the blows landed. Tony felt relaxed, even though he was aroused.

Once Tony was warmed up, Loki stopped. “I’m going to get the cat now,” he warned.

“Okay.” Tony sighed happily.

The first strike was gentle, but Loki ramped it up pretty quickly. Tony started squirming.

Loki stopped.

“C’mon, Lokes. Harder. I want more.”

“Are you certain, pet?”

“Completely. Now hit me already.”

The next blow stung. Oh, that was better. Loki struck again and again, covering Tony’s entire backside in glorious pain.

“More, babe. Harder.”

Loki took him at his word and started whipping him with fast, precise blows. Tony moaned and fought the urge to move away. He didn’t want Loki to think he wasn’t enjoying this, because he _was_. It felt so good, hurt so much…

Tony moaned in pleasure. “That’s it, babe. So good.”

Loki was flailing him, beating him so hard Tony could hear the god panting with exertion. That turned Tony on even more. Tony felt himself getting higher and higher off the pain, until something in him snapped and he was flying.

He heard a thud as the cat hit the floor, and then Loki was pulling Tony up on his hands and knees. He fucked into Tony brutally. “You are so beautiful, so perfect for me,” Loki panted. “I would keep you forever.”

“Yes, Loki. Oh god. Keep me, please.” Tony shoved his ass backwards to meet Loki’s thrusts. He needed to come so very badly.

“You are mine. Always.”

“Yes, yes, please make me come, please!”

Loki reached around and stroked Tony’s dick, and Tony came so hard he saw stars. Loki stilled as he came himself, but then started moving again.

Tony’s cock didn’t even get soft. Loki took away his hand and began scratching at the lines on Tony’s back. Tony howled. He would never get enough of this, never.

And then the magic not-mouth was back on Tony’s cock, and all thoughts were lost. He thrust his hips back and forth, caught between Loki’s dick and the magic that sucked at him.

Loki moaned. Tony could feel Loki’s sweat dripping on his spine. He was aware of every little movement, every sensation.

Loki gripped Tony’s hair and pulled hard. It was enough to make Tony come again. As soon as he came back to himself, he squeezed Loki’s dick as tightly as he could.

The god gasped, and then pulsed inside Tony. “Anthony!”

Tony smiled to himself. He was covered in sweat, stuffed full of come, and he felt happier than he had in ages.

Loki tilted them carefully onto their sides, Loki still buried in Tony’s ass. Loki was still panting, as was Tony. Loki nuzzled Tony’s neck. “There’s only one problem with you being a god,” Loki said quietly.

“Hm?”

“The marks don’t last.”

Tony smiled to himself. “You’ll just have to make more.”

Loki laughed. “Gladly.”


	7. Epilogue

_One month later_

Tony’s eyes were filled with wonder as he stared at the small red flame cupped in his hands.

“I told you that you could do it,” Loki said. His eyes were as bright as the flame.

“Magic,” Tony breathed. “Loki. I have magic!” The magefire disappeared as Tony dropped his hands. He wrapped his arms around Loki. “Thank you. For everything you do for me.”

“I can say the same for you.” Loki hugged him back.

Tony looked up at his boyfriend. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. For a while now, actually.” He took a deep breath. “I love you, Loki.”

Loki smiled softly. “I love you too, my Anthony.”

“I kinda hoped you might say that.” Tony grinned. “After all, I am the God of Awesome.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Not this again.”

“Oh, c’mon. I _am_ pretty awesome.”

“You are. I am in awe of your brilliance, your generosity, and your humility.”

Tony blew a raspberry at his love. “You can suck it, Prancer.”

“Oh, can I now.” Loki reached between them to cup Tony’s crotch. He stroked Tony gently through the fabric. Once Tony started to harden, Loki took his hand away. “On second thought, perhaps I’ll go pleasure myself instead. I, after all, do not want to play reindeer games.”

Tony barked a laugh. “Okay, who told you?”

“Clint.” Loki smirked. “He also explained ‘Bambi’.”

“Aw, I only called you that once.”

“And it was more than enough, _Thumper_.”

“I am not a fluffy bunny.”

“But you are very small.” Loki kissed the top of his head.

“Fuck you.”

“Now, now, pet. You’re being awfully demanding. First you want me to suck you, now you want to fuck me… Why should I agree to anything of that?”

“Because you love me.” Tony beamed at him.

“I do.” Loki took both Tony’s hands in his own. “Come, Thumper. It is late, and you obviously need to be taught a lesson.

With a flash of green light, they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all enjoyed this! Thanks again to arabesqueangel and midgardian_leviosa for the betas!


End file.
